My Cute Little Sister
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ruby and Yang spend time together alone at their dorm room when Yang confesses her love for her sister. How will Ruby react?


**My Cute Little Sister**

 **Pairing: Ruby x Yang**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! (sighs in relief) Finally….I FINALLY was able to watch RWBY! Hooray! Ahhhh…I was getting SUPER tired of feeling left out because of people I know had watched it already (you know who you are)**

 **So, now that I'm watching it, everyone can just calm down. It was highly recommended from some of you and I…well…I hate to admit it, but I didn't watch it. Man, from me being a fan of Rooster Teeth's "Rage Quit", I never watched RWBY from the same channel. I'm such an idiot for being so left out. OTL**

 **A-anyways, so I'm going to start out with my favorite pairing so far, Ruby x Yang. Don't worry! I'm going to watch the other 2 volumes! So, enjoy this one because I didn't want to forget!**

One afternoon, Ruby is walking towards her dorms. She has to study for her history test that's coming up next week and she had to be ready. However, if she doesn't, she's going to get reprimanded by Weiss again. She walks up to the door of their room when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Ruby~!" a certain blonde girl coos.

"Ah, Yang!" Ruby jumps from her sister's touch. "What a nice surprise."

"Awww, can't your big sis hug you from time to time~?"

"Well, um…" Ruby is not sure how to respond to that.

Yang hugs her a bit tighter. "Blake and Weiss are studying in the library today. Why didn't you come along?"

"I…I wanted to study by myself," the red-head replies. "Otherwise…well…Weiss might scold me for losing focus."

"You might lose focus anyways if you're on your own." Then, the blonde smirks as she rubs her chin. "I see…you don't WANT to study at all, do you~?"

"What!? Of course I do!"

"Admit it. You just want to have fun."

"Um…."

Yang lets go of her as the red-head turns toward her sister. "You're so silly, Ruby. Ever since you were little, you always wanted to have fun."

"Well, I'm grown up now, so I can have fun once in a while."

Yang giggles. "Alright, alright. Since we're here, I know a perfect way to spend time together."

"What is it?"

All of a sudden, Yang slowly reaches her hand over to touch her cheek, leans toward her and touches her sister's lips with her own. Ruby's silver eyes widen from this, but doesn't move a muscle. She doesn't know how to respond to her sister's doing, even after Yang pulls away, smiling.

"U-um…Yang?" Ruby stutters. "Did you just…kiss me?"

The older blonde just smiles.

"Hey! What are you smiling for!? I just asked a simple question!"

"Hehe~! Let's go, Ruby, before anyone else sees us." She beckons her sister inside the dorm room. While Ruby walks in, Yang secretly locks the door behind her, just in case the others will come barging in.

"So, Yang," Ruby says as she stretches out her arms. "You didn't answer my question: why did you kiss me a few minutes ago?"

Yang smiles as she walks over and pets her. "It's because I love you. I love you as my own lover."

Ruby gasps. "What!?" _What did she just say!?_ she thinks.

"I've loved you for a long time," Yang explains. "All these years, I've kept my feelings hidden from you. But now, I think it's the right time to come right out and say it."

The short haired girl blushes from her big sister's confession. She doesn't know how to respond to that since, well, Yang loves her own sister. And she had loved her for a long time. Ruby is so speechless that she can't get the words out. Yang just smiles, gently pushes her on the bed and then climbs on top of her.

"H-hey," Ruby says. "What are you doing?"

"I guess I have to prove it to you, don't I?" Yang says. "And then, you might believe me." She leans in and kisses her again, this time, it lasts a bit longer than earlier.

Ruby once again didn't get a chance to react. She just stays put until Yang pulls away.

"You believe me now~?" the blonde purrs.

The red-head blushes even harder than before. In fact, her heart is beating rapidly just from those two kisses. Yang's smile remains on her face as she gently takes her sister's hand and pulls it towards her chest. Ruby can feel her older sister's heart beating as well. It is then that the short haired girl realizes that Yang is telling the truth and small tears start to appear in her silver eyes.

"Y-you're right all along," Ruby whispers.

Yang nods in agreement. "Every time I'm with you, my heart beats like this. You're just so cute that I can't help but hug you from time to time." She puts Ruby's hand against her cheek and nuzzles it a little. "I love you so much, Ruby. Please be my girlfriend."

The short haired girl tries hard to keep herself from crying. "Sis…Yang…I…I love you, too. But…will this…will this even work out for us?"

Yang's only reply is a simple kiss on the lips. "What do you think, little sis~? Even though we're sisters, we can make it work. I know it because I love you and you love me. No one else can judge that." She wipes some tears with her thumb while caressing her cheek.

Ruby nods slowly. She realizes that there's nothing to worry about. They love each other very much from the bottom of their hearts. If Yang says that they can make their relationship work, then Ruby will do the same. She sits up and wraps her arms around her big sister's neck.

"Thank you, Sis," she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ruby," Yang whispers back. "Forever and always."

The two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if the beginning was lame, but that's all I could come up with to lead up to this point. Also, let me say this: Sisterly love is sweet love~! I mean, come on! I can see the love Yang has for her sister when she hugs her like that and such! Hehe~!**

 **So, this is my first RWBY one-shot, so I tried my very best on it. Again, I'm so, so, SOOO sorry for being really late to this party.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
